Home in Ohio
by realwritter1
Summary: Sam's mom gets arrested and jailed in Las Vegas, so Sam has so go and live with her Aunty Sue in Lima, Ohio, so Carly and Freddie move with her and there they meet the Glee Club? What will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. Finding out

Hey so this is my second story I hope its OK so please review and let me know what you want to see in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Sam's P.O.V.  
Myself and carly were halfway through iCarly when I got a text on my phone, and oh great moms been arrested at I have to go live with Aunty Sue in Ohio just great.  
"Sam your seriously reading a text during the show?" I heard Carly's voice from beside me.  
"Yes my mom's been arrested again this time in Las Vegas" I said rather annoyed.  
"Freddie bring up the map" Carly said.  
"Bringing up the map" On the screen came a map showing every state where my mom had been arrested there were 39 pins on the map but Freddie quickly adds the 40th. "Congratulations mom you have now been arrested in 40 of the US' 50 states" I said into the camera.  
"And that about concludes this iCarly, I've been a heaped spoon of Carly" She said to the camera, she had it so carefree,  
yes she had a brother that would set things on fire just by looking at them and she was the victim to that on her birthday, but she didn't have an alcoholic mother, a criminal record or live in a run down area of Seattle like me, and lets face it she's not ugly every guy fancies her and I have come to terms with the fact that I will always play second fiddle to her. Its just the way of life and theres no point in complaining about it.  
"And I've been a pinch of Sam and this has been iCarly"  
"RANDOM DANCING!" Came from the speakers and we danced around like loons for a while.  
"And we're clear" Came Freddie's voice over the noise. "Great show guys"  
"Thanks" Carly said.  
"Yeah we know Fredweirdo" I said rather cruely, I just needed someone to take my frustration out on and he is always and easy target. I dropped into one of the bean bags and for a while all was silent in the iCarly studio for a while.  
"Sam are you OK your really quiet for you?" Came Carly's concerned voice.  
"No" I said simply.  
"Whats the matter then?" Came Freddie's voice.  
"Because my mom got busted by the police for shoplifting an $800 TV and she's going to jail because its not the first time I have to go and live with my aunty Sue in Lima, Ohio. I don't want to leave. What about iCarly?" I said.  
"Oh Sam" Came both Carly and Freddie's voices. "So I guess this is the end." I said with a sigh.  
"No its not Spencer wants to move there anyway because his girlfriend lives there and they're getting serious" Carly said. "So I can come"  
"Yeah and my mom has reletives there I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending time with them" Freddie said. I had to admit the dork was kinda cute when he wanted to be. "Thanks guys" I said earnestly.  
"Well we'll go ask now OK are you staying tonight?" Carly asked.  
I shot her a "What do you think" look.  
"OK well I'll just go see my mom and then I'll be right back over" Freddie said and left the studio, me and Carly swiftly followed and went downstairs into the apartment to see Spencer putting together another spcupture. "Hey Spence" I said.  
"Spencer you know how you wanna move to Lima, well now we can because we need to move because of Sam" Carly said.  
"Why what have you done now?" Spencer said.  
"I have not done anything, my mom did and is gonna get put in jail and I gotta move with my aunty Sue in Lima, Ohio" I explained. Just then Freddie came in with a huge grin on his face. "Mom said yes!" he told me, OK so at least if Spencer didn't agree, I would still have Freddie and that very cute face... wait what! Stop it Sam its Freddie you hate him.  
"Thats great Fredbag" I said.  
"Well I suppose we could move" Spencer said from behind us.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Carly screamed as we came in for a group hug. When we pulled out I texted aunt Sue and asked her when I could arrive. She's my favourite member of the family, she loves me, and like me she hates my mom. 'Hey Aunty Sue, when can I come?' I text quickly and within 2 seconds I had a reply.  
'Soon as you want. I can't wait for you to get here my favourite niece, heard aanything from LMP' She replied. At LMP I chuckled, that was our code name for Melanie, Little Miss Perfect.  
'No, why would she text me shes in boarding school in London it doesn't make a difference to LMP and mommy's favourite' I replied. "Who ya texting?" Carly asked.  
"My Aunty Sue she says I can go as soon as I like." I reply just as I get another text.  
'Very true, any idea when you'll be comeing so I can set up your room' it read.  
"When are we gonna be getting there mmy Aunty Sue wants to know?" I asked.  
"I dunno soon as I think" Spencer said.  
'Spence says as soon as' I text back.  
'Who's Spence?' she replied.  
'My best friends brother they're moving to along with Freddie and his mom' I replied.  
'OK well there's apartments to let next to mine want me to scare the landlord?'  
"Aunty Sue said theres apartments available next to hers want her to scare the landlord?"  
"YES!" they all cried.  
'Yes they would love you too'  
'OK you can arrive tomorrow if you want'  
"She says we can go tomorrow if we want?"  
"Yeah why not means we can get settled and get you lot enrolled in school" Soencer said.  
'OK' I replied and then switched off my phone.  
"Well what are we all standing around for we got two apartments to pack up and I gotta go and get some stuff from home" I said and we all began packing up stuff.  
After about half an hour me and Freddie left Carly's. Shutting the door behind me I went to go to the elavator, when I turned suddenly. "Hey Fredbag, thanks for moving with me"  
"Its fine" He said and smiled at me.  
"Well I gotta go pack some stuff I'll be back in about half an hour go and help your mom." I said "I will" He said and opened his apartment door and entered and I walked towards the elavator. My life was changing and quickly.

* * *

I know its a bit short but It works for me, please RnR


	2. In Lima

Chapter 2  
Lima, Ohio  
Rachel's P.O.V.

(A/N: In this story everybody is kinda friends Santana is still sarcastic but she and Rachel are friends and sois every body else)  
Mr Schuester was talking to the Glee Club and once again it was about Nationals. I mean yes me Rachel Berry I understand that I'm supposed to be all about singing and winning but I finally have become friends with Santana and Quinn and Brittany and I'm not sacrificing that and beside there _ARE_ somethings better than a solo.  
"OK so this weeks assignment is to sing a song that you feel a connection with maybe its because the lyrics speak to you or maybe the artist has shared troubles you have had but whatever you choose I want you to dig deep OK?" He said with one last point at us "OK you are dismissed" he said and we all stood up to leave. So I stand up and ready to leave I'm really gonna miss McKinley at the end of the year. Oh yeah I'm a senior.  
"Hey Rach" Smiles Quinn.  
"I still can't get used to the fact that your my friends" I said chuckling slightly.  
"Yeah well guess what B? we are" Santana said.  
Just then the one and only Sue Sylvester came bouncing into the choir room. She was in an unusually happy mood. Sh ehadn't been this happy since she discovered she was pregnant and became co-director of the Glee Club _(LONG STORY)._  
"Hey Coach" I said I had since joined the cheerios wehn I discovered I enjoyed tumbling.  
"Guess what?" She litterally shouted.  
"What!" Me, Britt, Q and San shouted back.  
"My sister was arrested and she's in jail which means my favourite niece and her friends are coming to live here!" She said.  
"Only Coach Sue could be happy about her sister getting arrested" I mumbled.  
"I can still hear you B" She said sacastically. "Anyway they'll be here tomorrow anyway and I want you guys to come to my house at 12 noon to help me prepare and you can meet them. You might know them from a little webshow called iCarly!" She said excitedly.  
"What! That is so cool your niece is a famous webshow co-host! I love there webshow!" I said.  
"Yes well you better come" She said on a serious note. "Look I gotta go because I have to prep her room I'll see you girls tomorrow"  
And with that she hurries away.  
Sue's P.O.V.  
I hurried home and got ready preparing for Sam and her friends to come and stay. I assumed (Well knew) that the appartments that would become there's were not available for moving in until the day after tomorrow so they would need to spend one night in my house. Carly and Sam could share Sam's room, Freddie can take the guest room with his mom because of the bunkbeds and Spencer could have the couch. I had stocked the fridge full with meat and everything that I knew both me and Sam enjoyed. Just then I got a phone call it was from Sam.  
"Hey Sam"  
_"Hey, I was just checking that our arrival time was convenient for you"_  
"Yeah just tell me the time"  
_"Is 2.00 noon OK?"_  
"Yeah I'm free tomorrow and I have some people coming over to meet you there part of my cheerleading squad"  
_"Thanks and are you sure its OK for Carly, Freddie, Mrs Benson and Spencer to stay over one night I don't wanna burden you and Spencer said he didn't mind staying over in a hotel for a night"_  
"No Sam they are your friends and it'll give me a chance to get to know your friends"  
_"OK if your sure?"_  
"Yes I'm sure now go pack your things and get ready to leave"  
_"OK Bye"_  
"Bye Sam"  
And with that we hung up. She was coming here tomorrow and she can help me with my pregnancy and stuff and so can her friends.  
But for now its time to go to bed.

I know that its really short but its the best I could do sorry.

Please RnR x


	3. Meeting the New Directions

Chapter 3  
Sam's P.O.V.  
So we've been on the road now for hours and Fred-dork and Carls are driving me up the wall they are talking about stuff like

grades and school and stuff, stuff that I really don't care about, I just wanna get to Aunty Sue's and then start my new life

here in Lima. Crazy and Spencer are in the front and they just left us back here and I am so bored.  
"Sam what do you wanna do?" Carly asked.  
"Anything that isn't talking about school or grades or anything education related"  
"OK well lets play a road game" Freddie said.  
"Ooooh I got one. OK one person says a celebrities name example: Cameron Diaz - and then the next person has to name a

person's name who begins with a D and so and so fourth." Carly said."  
"Carly you do realise that is actually a drinking game?" I said skeptically.  
"Yeah but you can play it without the drink as soon as you can't think of one your out amd then eventually we will have awinner."  
"OK" Me and Freddie agreed.  
"Sam you start"  
"OK" I said. "Errrmmmm, Nick Jonas, Carly"  
"OK, Jacob Artist, Freddie"  
"Ariana Grande"  
"George W. Bush"  
"Bennedict Cumberbatch" Carly said.  
"OK, Carly Rae Jepson" Freddie said.  
And it continued until Carly was knocked out and so me and Freddie continued and eventually I won and just in time as well

because we had reached Aunty Sue's apartment building. We clambered out of the RV and headed inside. I text Aunty Sue to

say we are here and that we are heading up. This apartment building is so much cleaner and nicer than Bushwell Plaza. We all

got into the elavator and headed up to the 9th floor and to apartment 9=S. We then all got out of the elavator and went to

my Aunty Sue's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door.  
"Yup coming" Came Aunty Sue's voice through the door.  
She opened the door and then immediatly hugged me.  
"Hey Aunty Sue"  
"Hey Kiddo, now introduce me to these guys"  
"Oh yeah this is my Best Friend Carly, this is Freddie, this is Freddie's mom Marissa and this is Spencer Carly's brother"  
"Nice to meet you guys come on in" She said gesturing us in.  
"How's bump?"  
"Whats bump?" Freddie asked.  
"Aunty Sue's pregnant" I answered. "Are you so blind Freddork that you couldn't see it?" _He really is blind_ I thought _It shows __because he is too blind to see I love him._  
"So Sam, whats the latest from Seattle?"  
"Nothing interesting, and well you know about everything else, Carly texted Gibby a couple of hours ago and he should be comin gto join us soon he could get away as fast as we could because they have to sought out Guppy's therapist and he so they are coming at the weekend but apart from that nothing has happened" I told her.  
"Oh well your here now I have some people here who would like to meet you," Aunty Sue said. "These are the girls I was telling you about on the phone, Okay so this is Brittany" She said as Brittany waved "This is Rachel" She said as a brunette girl who reminded me of Carly waved i had a feeling that her and Carly would be great friends "This is Quinn" A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes waved at us and again I had a feeling that she and Carly would be great friends "And finally this is Santana" Unlike the others this girl with brunette hair and a slight hispanic look about her didn't wave all smile just merely stood there looking bored now she was my kinda person. "These girls are on the cheerios and you'll see them at school tomorrow and Sam I don't care if you say you don't cheer and you don't sing you and Carly are coming to Cheerios practice and then you, Carly and Freddie are coming to Glee Club no arguments, now who wants some food"  
"Do you seriously need to ask that?" I asked her.  
"Well? anyway we're gonna go to a little place called Breadstix" She said and with that I watched Santana's eyes light up.  
"Breadstix it is" and with thats he grabbed her coat and opened the door and we all filed out Brittany - who was linking pinkies with - Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Spencer, Mrs Benson, Freddie - who was being lectred by his mother about how important it was that he was polite - then me and the Aunty Sue. (A/N: Hope I didn't miss anyone) Aunty Sue stopped abruptly.  
"What's the matter? something wrong with the baby?"  
"No... SPENCER!"  
"What!" He yelled back.  
"We need to go in your RV theres loads of us" She replied still yelling.  
"OK!" He replied as we got into the elavator to go down. It was a bit of a squeeze with all of them and I found particularly awkward being squashed in between Freddie and Mrs Benson. Soon we reached the lobby and we all piled into Spencer's RV it was a half an hour drive to Breadstix so we played our game again this time including Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany.  
"OK this time Carly you start" I said.  
"OK errrmmm... Bruce Willis, Santana's turn." She said.  
We we all sitting in a circle with Carly on my left and Freddie on my right and he was sat next to Rachel and Carly was sat next to Santana who was sat next to Brittany who was sat next to Quinn.  
"errmm... Walt Disney, Britt"  
"Daniel Radcliffe, Quinny"  
"Robert Downey Jr., Rach"  
"Dakota Fanning, Freddie"  
"Fred Astaire, Sam"  
"Alicia Silverstone, Carls"  
"Sandra Bullock"  
"Brad Pitt"  
"Paula Abdul"  
"Amanda Bynes"  
"Ben Stiller"  
"Sarah Jessica Parker" I said and we continued the game until we reached Breadstix and we clambered out of the RV and into Breadstix, inside there were multiple people including a boy with bright blonde hair, a dark big girl, a four-eyed cripple and a really dorking looking giant.  
"Oh look the GC's here with Mr Shue" Britt said.  
"Hey Guys" Rachel said while the giant wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hey we came to hang out whose with you?" A guy with a perm like hair style.  
"This is my niece and her friends" Aunty Sue said.  
"Even the older ones?" He asked.  
"Yeah thats Spencer Shay and Marissa Benson." She said "And this is Carly Shay - Spencer's Sister - Freddie Benson - Marissa's son - and my niece Sam Puckett"  
"Oh your the iCarly gang wheres Gibby?" asked the four-eyed cripple.  
"At home in Seattle he's coming up in 2 days." I say.  
"Great, so let me introduce you to the glee club" The teacher said. "I am Mr Schuester and I teach Spanish and Glee all the kids call me Mr Schue." Said the teacher "Now I can see you've met Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn so I'll introduce you to the rest" He said. "Ok this is Sugar Motta" He said as he pointed to a girl with reddish hair, who was whering a lot of pink and designer clothing she must be rich. "This is Tina Cohen-Chang" A girl who looked like she belonged in the sixties who was stood next to a tall asian who looked like he loved yellow "Thats Mercedes Jones" The big black girl who I has seen earlier waved and then continued telling the blonde guy that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. "That's Finn Hudson" The dorky looking giant who was cuddling Rachel smiled. "That's Kurt Hummel" A guy who looked to have the least amount of fashion sense ever and very tight skinny jeans smiled and then continued talking to the other guy who looked like he had too much gel in his hair. "Thats Blaine Anderson he's Kurt's boyfriend" So a gay couple diverse the guy with the over gelled hair smiled and then carried on talking amitaedly with his boyfriend "The guy over there with the mohawk that's Noah "Puck" Puckerman" The guy with the mohawk who looked like a badass turned from talking to Finn to smirk at us "That blonde guy is Sam Evans" The blonde guy who seemed to have trouble with letting his ex go briefly stopped arguing with Mercedes and smiled and then continued telling her how they belonged together. "OK that one is Rory Flanagan, He's Irish" The boy turned around and with a cheeky little Irish smile continued talking. "The one in the wheelchair is Artie Abrams" as the four-eyed cripple turned around from talking with Sugar and waved before wheeling over to the tall asian guy and Tina. "And finally the guy in yellow is Mike Chang our resident dancer" The guy in yellow smiled he reminded me so much of that guy from when me Carly and Freddie went to Japan.  
"Hi" Freddie said. He then walked over to that Artie guy and they began talking about Galaxy wars.  
"Hey" Carly said and then walked over to where Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Sugar were talking about girly things.  
I walked over to Santana and Mercedes and we started talking soon we all got sat down. Aunty Sue, Mr Schue, Marissa, and Spencer we all sat down the far end of the table talking about "Grown up" things. I, myself was sat in the middle of the table. Sat to the right of me was Santana and to my left was Mercedes, to the left of Mercedes was Sam Evans, Carly and Freddie, across from Freddie was Rory and next to Rory was Blaine followed by Kurt, followed by Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar, Noah/Puck, Finn across from Finn was Rachel, next to Rachel was Quinn followed by Brittany and then Santana and we were all trying to get to know each other.  
I learnt that Santana and Brittany were in a relationship, Mercedes and Sam had been in a relationship, Sam had been a stripper, Rory was an exchange student, Blaine had transfered that year from Dalton Academy, Kurt had gone to Dalton for a short period last year, Tina had once dated Artie but was now in a relationship with Mike, Mike was on the football team, Artie had dated Tina and Brittany, Sugar's dad was loaded, Noah was a bad boy and banged nearly all the chicks in the school, Finn had lost his virginty to Santana, Rachel had split Finn and Quinn up then went out with Finn and then cheated on him with Noah and then went back out with Finn, Quinn had gotten pregnant by Puck, Brittany was simple and Santana was just a plain badass.  
Soon we had finished and it was time to go back to Aunty Sue's so me, Carls and Freddork said goodbye to the "New Directions" and went back to Aunty Sue's in the RV. When we got back I went straight to my room with Carly, Freddie and his mom went into the spare bedroom, Spencer went into the living room and Aunty Sue went into her bedroom and once Carly and I had got ready for bed and Carly had gotten settled on the floor it was nearly midnight so with some reluctence I settled down and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sorry I took so long to update I hope this chapter is OK.  
Realwritter1 xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm sorry but I can't continue with this story I just haven't got enough inspiration so my apologies if anything comes into my head then I may continue.

Catriona AKA realwritter1


End file.
